Unknown Life
by sailfast32
Summary: 19 years after graduation. Z/C's kids. Disclaimer for all chaps: Ally Carter owns everything... story better than summary! Updates every tuesday... R&R
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Goode walked down stairs for breakfast. "Ugghhhh," she groaned. "Mooooooooooooommmmm I don't want to go to school"

"Charlie just wants to skip because she didn't study for the sludge test last night. She was too busy talking to Nick…" said my twin Alex.

"Nick Patterson?" my dad asked. "Macey and Sam's kid?"

"Yupp," Alex replied looking smug.

"Alex shut up. And you. Father. So what?" I snapped.

"Charlotte Morgan Goode. You are not allowed to have a boyfriend until you are married," my father said, completely serious.

You see, sometimes I wonder how my father is the head of a company. He's literally an idiot.

"Zachary, Alexander. Leave Charlie alone," my mother said walking into the kitchen.

My dad's the head of this huge company and my mom is one of those stay at home mom's but frequently goes on business trips with my dad.

"Gallagher Girl you know I hate it when you call me Zachary," my dad said getting up to hug her. There that name is again. Gallagher Girl. My mom and my dad met at this exchange between their two schools when they were teenagers, Gallagher and Blackthorne. Since then Gallagher and Blackthorne have combined to make The Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy for gifted children. My parents and their fiends thought it would be a good idea to ship us all off to school together. As in Me, Alex, Nick, Ali, Gracie, and John in one school together. (AN/ Nick/Ali=Macey and Sam's kids, Gracie = Bex/Grants kid, John=Jonas/Liz's kid.) _Ring, ring_. The sound of my dad's work phone ringing drove me out of my thoughts. I heard murmuring on the phone as my dad answered: "_Yes sir, of course sir, no problems sir, we'll be there_" My dad hung up his phone.

"Cam. That was my boss. Business trip. Sam, Grant, Jonas, and I are all called and the director says the wives of all the people at the conference are going too. You, Mace, Bex, and Liz in?"

"Zach. It's the kids birthday today, we cant leave," my mom replied, flashing him a glare saying don't challenge me.

"Cameron its orders plus the kids will be fine, they can all come over and Amanda (our nanny) can drive them all to school. We're only missing their last week," He replied.

"Zachary Jared Goode I am not missing our children's 8th grade graduation," she snapped back.

"Cam its final, we're going," he replied, voice firm. My mom sent him a look saying he was going to get it once we left. Alex seemed to see this look as well.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch all trip," Alex said in a sing-song voice, smirking. "Hey dad," he continued, turning to him, "if I were you, I'd rent an extra room so you're not stuck on the floor, ya know, mom probably wont even want you in the en sweet living room." There was a sharp noise and an "ouch Char," from Alex as I slapped him in the head.

"He's right Zachary," my mom replied, voice stiff. "Kids, go get your backpacks from upstairs and give your father and I a moment." It didn't matter that we both had them in our hands; it was obvious they wanted us gone. Once we had left the room and gone to sit on the stairs we could hear my mom whisper shouting at him.

"Hey Alex, do you notice this is the third time they've missed our birthdays?' I asked putting my perfectly styled caramel colored locks on his shoulder.

"Yea, yea I do," he replied looking sad as well and resting his dark brown head on top of mine. Suddenly both of my parents came running into the room, looking worried.

"Kids look this is important. Go through this tunnel until you reach a door. Knock three times and say its you. Macey will meet you and tell her to call my boss. Once she does this tell her the people from the mission found us and you guys need to get to Gallagher now. All of you." My dad says as my mom hits a hidden button and a passage opens.

"But daddy, what's going on?" I said, panic filling my voice.

"Just go, run!" my mom said as they both gave us fleeting hugs. Alex and I ran down the passage and the door closed behind us, many locks clicking into place. We ran as fast as we could until we reached the door, knocking and it being answered.

"What's going on" Sam and Macey said at once. Alex and I quickly told them everything that had happened that day and then shouted to Ali and Nick.

"Nicholas. Call Rachel tell her we're coming, Alison take Alex and Char to the Maceinator and get them as many clothes as possible then both of you pack yourselves." Macey commanded

"Macey what's going on?" I questioned as Nick pulled a cell phone out of his pocket that I had never seen before.

"We'll explain when we get there," she said. I looked at Nick, question in my eyes but he ignored me.

"Mace cars out front!" shouted Sam.

"Come on kids," Macey said as Ali and Chris (their butler) came down stairs, 10 suitcases held by each. I would have been surprised by the amount of stuff that Ali packed for everyone but then again, she is the daughter of Macey Patterson (formerly McHenry). We all jogged towards the car that would take us to the plane. No one said a single word until we reached the airport 10 minutes later and ran onto the Patterson's jet.

"Kids, this is where we leave you. Nick, Ali you know what to do. Get them there safely," Sam said as he and Macey both hugged us goodbye and boarded their second jet, heading apparently to work.

"Nick or Ali one of you tells me what's going on right now or I'm not staying on this plane." I demanded.

"You don't have a choice Char," Nick said. "Look can I talk to you back here?" he asked, looking hopeful. I looked at Ali who looked back, eyes pleading, she wanted to "talk" or basically make out with Alex. I shot her back a look that said 'fine' and went into the little bedroom on the plane with Nick and sat down on the bed, my back against the wall.

"Tell me now or we're done Nick and I'm serious," I said.

"Come on Char, don't be like this," he pleaded, pulling me up into his arms. "What's really wrong?"

"Be like what Nick," I said into his chest. "My parents just shoved us down some secret tunnel, not telling us what's going on. This thing that's happening, all of you seem to know and are just deciding not to tell Alex and me. What do you think is wrong?" I practically screamed then started sobbing into his chest.

"Char," he said. I didn't look up. "Charlie? Charlotte," he tried again, me keeping my head in its comfortable position, resting on his rock hard chest. He took two fingers and lifted up my chin. "Char, I promise, you'll find out what happened soon. Its not my job to tell you."

"Not your job?" I replied fuming. "You're my boyfriend. Of course it is—" I started to rant but was cut off by Nick pressing his lips to mine. All thoughts left my head as my arms snaked around his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips as our tongs fought for dominance, his winning as usual. Finally after what seemed like forever, though it had only been about 4 minutes, we broke apart, gasping for air. "Fine," I said, resigned. "But as your punishment, no more of this," I pointed with my finger between himself and me, indicating our current position, "until I find out what is going on."

"But Charlie—" he started but I cut him off.

"Nope. Sorry babe," I said, smirking walking toward the door but before I got there he had crossed the room and put his arms around my waist, grinding against me. "What do you think this is a dance or something?" I said though inwardly I was screaming of excitement. I gently pried his arms off of me and walked out the door. He grabbed my hand and walked out with me. When we got to the main cabin Alex and Ali were sitting and talking.

"Oh look who finally decided to come out of the little room," Ali said as Alex smirked.

"Shut up and stop smirking, its annoying," Nick replied as he sat down in one of the chairs and pulled me onto his lap.

"You think my smirk is annoying?" I asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"No!" Nick replied quickly as I made to get up off of his lap. "On you its cute."

"Whipped," said Ali grinning at me at the same time that Alex said

"Dude that's my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_The Plane Has Landed_

"We're here," Nick said taking my hand and pulling me towards the exit of the plane.

"Nope sorry bro, she's walking with me this time, you can walk with Alex and catch up on your broness or whatever," Ali said pulling me away from him and hooking her arm with mine dragging me into the awaiting limo and said, "Details later. All of them."

"Yes wouldn't we all quite like to know those," Said a British accent. I shrieked "Ahh Gracie! John!"

"Know what?" John asked as Nick and Alex slid into the car and sitting in their respective seats, Me next to Nick, Alex next to Gracie, and John next to Ali so basically, everyone with their boyfriend.

"Oh nothing but my extreme hotness," joked Gracie. The boys all looked confused as the girls laughed. The rest of the car ride was mostly silent seeing as it was only about 10 minutes. The limo drove through a brick gate, down a long rocky road lined with trees, and soon a huge brick building with ivy going up the sides came into view, in front of it a fountain and on the side of it a big red barn. We drove around the fountain and up to the front door. Everyone got out of the car and walked in the front door.

"What is this place?" Alex asked?

"The Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy for gifted children." A strangely familiar voice replied. Alex and I whipped our heads around.

"Grandma! Uncle Joe!" we both shouted and ran up the stairs to hug they.

"Happy Birthday kids!" they said as they hugged us.

"Oh Char its your birthday! That's why you were so pissed at me." Nick said as Ali and Gracie both promptly slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch! Ya know that could cause brain damage," he said

"Well good thing you don't have a brain then," Uncle Joe replied.

"Grandma what's going on?" Alex asked

"Uncle Joe what happened to mom and dad and don't lie to us we want answers!" I practically yelled. My grandma and Uncle Joe started to walking away and everyone but Alex and me followed.

"Come on Char," said Nick, holding out his hand for me to take. I walked up to him, pulling Alex along. We walked up the grand staircase and down a long hall to a door. My grandma opened the door and stood there waiting for us all to come in. We all sat down on various couches and chairs.

"Your parents are spies," my grandma simply stated. Alex and I laughed and looked around at everyone else.

"Its not a joke," said Uncle Joe as he tossed a rather large file at Alex and myself. As I read on I couldn't believe it. All those times they had lied to us. All those things they didn't tell us. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"You knew?" I asked, rounding on my so-called friends. "All those things, why could you know and not us?"

"Your mother didn't want you to know and your father agreed," my grandma said pressing a button. Everything around us began changing into more clandestine things.

"They had no right. It's our lives. And how come you guys didn't tell us?" Alex snapped. I on the other hand rounded on Nick.

"You promised. No more lies," I said, my voice breaking. "We're done." I burst through the door and down hallways, through doors, not having any idea where I was. I stopped by a fireplace to catch my breath and noticed a little scratching on a brick and pushed it in. The wall slid open and a passage appeared. I began walking down it until I reached a room with beanbag chairs, books, and a mini fridge full of water. I sunk down in a beanbag chair and began to cry as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, due to the request by someone the POV for the whole story is in Charlie unless otherwise noted (probably will stay her for whole time)… ENJOY :)**

CHAPTER 3

When I woke up at first I had no idea where I was. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. They lied. My friends, my parents, everyone. _My whole life is a lie_. I thought. I opened my eyes to find myself in a foreign room. As I tried to get up I realized I was tied to the bed. I turned my head around and saw Alex in the bed next to me, tied down as well, looking at me.

"Hey," he said. "You ran, I ran after you. Gracie caught up to me and knocked me out. Couldn't risk us escaping I guess." His tone had turned bitter.

"Who got to me?" I asked.

" Nick was with Gracie," he said tone careful. "He really likes you. You know that right? He looked really upset but Ali told him you'd come around after the shock wore off. They were in here earlier. They didn't notice I was awake."

"I don't care how he feels. He lied and we're going to get out of here and go find mom and dad. I don't care what these people say I'm gone. You don't have to come if you don't want." I said

"I wouldn't advise that Ms. Goode," said a voice from behind us. It was Uncle Joe.

"Well, I really don't care what you think I should do," I snapped back glaring. He didn't even flinch.

"Your mother used to look at me like that every single day," He said.

"Great for you," I replied.

"Charlotte, Alexander, you will be going through training for the next four years. GB is a school for spies. Once you finish your training you can work for the CIA," he said back, ignoring the fact that I even spoke.

"You know I like to be called Charlie, Joe," I said

"What happened to our parents?" asked Alex.

"Classified," Joe replied as he walked over to our beds and untied us.

"They're our parents we deserve to know—" started Alex.

"Classified," he replied. "Come on. Meeting in the Great Hall." Alex and I got up and walked into bathroom to brush our teeth and hair then walked back out and followed Joe. "Pay attention. This is the only time you'll get a guide." He said as he led us along a corridor, down stairs, and into the main entrance hall of the mansion. As we walked past the door it burst open. Joe pushed us both behind him and looked at the open door.

"Dad!" Alex and I shouted and started to him but Joe caught us by the backs of our shirts and walked ahead.

"Zach what's Alex's favorite color," Joe asked.

"Dark blue," he replied. I had never seen him looking this way, resigned and broken. He had a huge cut along the side of his face and his clothes were torn

"Fine kids it's really him," Joe said allowing us to pass him and hug our father. "Zach, where's Cammie?"

"I—She's—they have her," My father said.

"Is she wearing the ring?" Joe asked quickly. My dad held out his hand, all of the jewelry my mom had been wearing that morning in his hand.

"It was Cam and I against about 20 of them. We saw them coming through the cameras and sent the kids down the passage to Macey and Sam's. We tried to fight them off. One of them got me from behind with a napotine. When I woke up, Cam was gone, this stuff in my hand." He said. "I just came here to get patched up then I'm going to find her."

"Zach no—" Joe started.

"Do you just expect me to sit here while they have her Solomon? I cant loose her, not again."

"Zach think of Alex and Charlie, do you want to possibly leave them with out both of their parents? We'll send a team to find her right now. We'll check with all our undercover agents and we'll find her I swear."

"Daddy what's going on?" I asked.

"For now all you need to know is that your mother has been taken," said Joe.

"Can't you tell them anything more Solomon? Its their mother…" my father's voice broke off at the end. I had never seen him like this. He was trying not to cry. He always had been good at masking his emotions, when he was mad, happy, anything, he could do it.

"That's more than Cammie got when Matt went missing and you know that," Joe said.

"Yea well look where that got us," My father started but Joe cut him off.

"No Zach. And that's final. Come on lets get you to the infirmary," Finished Joe, his voice strong.

"Fine. You have 20 days. If she's not found by then…" My dad said.

"OK. Kids, Zach, come on we're going to the infirmary, everyone will meet you there. Everyone can be debriefed at once." Said Joe. My dad tried to pull Alex and me into hugs but Alex backed away pulling me with him.

"You lied," he said simply. "We're not coming near you till you give us a good reason."

"Watch the way you speak to your father Alexander," Joe said. "He did this all to protect you."

"Protection or not, he lied." Alex replied. We followed Joe back up the stairs and down a new corridor. Alex had his arm protectively around my shoulders, us slightly behind Joe and my father who were conversing in a foreign language. When we arrived at the door Joe opened it and ushered us all inside, pushing my father down onto bed. Nurses surrounded him instantly and with in 2 minutes, his face was completely fixed, not even a scar. Joe pushed Alex and me into seats at a table, the rest occupied by our friends. My grandma walked in the door.

"Mrs. Morgan—" my dad started but my grandma just rushed to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed. "We can discuss the rest later Zach." Her tone had a softer tone to it now. She handed a piece of paper to me and a piece of paper to Alex. "These are your schedules. C&A with Ali, COW with Nick, Encryption with John, P&E with Gracie, Languages with your father, CovOps with Joe. Memorize it and burn it. You will be doing these classes for 8 hours every day, not including homework."

"If you think I'm going to take classes from him," I said pointing at Nick, "then you've got another thing coming to you."

"Do as your grandmother tells you to young lady," my dad said, tone warning. I huffed and glared pointedly at him.

"Eat up, classes start in 15 minutes. Your teacher will walk you to each of the next classes, today is the only day you get a guide." Joe repeated. Alex and I ate breakfast silently. We could feel the eyes of everyone on us as they all conversed in some language I had never heard before. After we had finished breakfast Ali got up and dragged Alex and me to our first class, C&A.

"We'll start off easy today guys, you'll be studying the American culture today," Ali said. After an hour and 10 minutes of studying American culture, Ali walked us down to our next class, COW. She stopped me outside the door and pushed in Alex ahead, "Charlie, I know you're mad but we weren't allowed to tell. Don't take this out on Nick. He didn't sleep last night because he was so upset."

"I'll think about it," I replied and walked into the door.

Nick decide to teach us "basic" currency distinguishing. It was pretty hard when you have 40 different types of money, some from countries I had never even heard of. He had even assigned a test for tomorrow. _Jerk_. I though in my head. As Nick began to walk us to the next class, encryption, he asked to talk to me, having Alex walk a few feet back. "Charlie, I'm sorry. I know I promised no more lies but this was different. It wasn't my secret to tell," I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Fine. Last chance and I mean it," I replied. Nick stopped out side a door, opened it, pushed Alex in (I guess this is where our next class is), and shut the door quickly. He pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. Then he pressed his lips against mine in a short, chaste kiss. "I've got to get to class," I said.

"I know," he replied, pulling me in for one last hug he pushed me through the door too.

_1 hr 10 mins later_

John walked Alex and me to P&E after a painful hour of encryption. I'm glad we get to choose between that and CovOps next semester. Gracie decided to start us off with basic gymnastics moves for times when we might need them. I'm a level 8 gymnast so the stuff I was doing was a bit more challenging than Alex's stuff because he was just learning how to use the men's stuff. It was funny watching him face plant a couple times though. We quickly jumped into showers and headed off to our next class. Languages with dear old dad. He started the class by talking, his favorite thing to do.

"So guys today since you already know English, Spanish, French, Chinese, and Italian (our parents insisted we learn. Something stupid reason like horizon broadening, I guess we now know the real reason)," he smirked. Nick's right, it is annoying, "we'll start off with some basic Farsi," said My Dad. One hour and 10 minutes later my head was spinning. Apparently what Father considers basic was what we usually learn in one month at my old school.

"Really Dad? Farsi Exam tomorrow? Why do you hate us? You lied to us our whole lives and now you're trying to murder us by giving us an exam after one day?"

"Charlotte I am not in the mood for you to be acting like this today," my dad said.

"Zachary, don't test me," I replied

"All of you, classroom, now," added another voice, Joe. Everyone was in the room.

"Today Charlie and Alex, we are playing hide and seek, spy style," Joe said.

"How do you play hide and seek spy style?" asked Alex

"You hide in plain sight, tap the person on the shoulder that you have compromised, last person standing gets a prize," said Joe. "Zach, you're seeking, everyone you have 5 minutes to hide." I ran out of the room and along corridors until I found anything that looked out of place. Finally I saw it, a brick on the side of a wall. I pushed it in and sprinted up the stairs to a tower top room. All along the walls of the room were notes and photos. I instantly recognized the handwritings. They belonged to my mother, Macey, Bex, and Liz. The photos were of my father, Grant, and Jonas. I looked at the date on the notes. My mother's sophomore year of highschool. This must have been from the year they met. I heard footsteps on the stairs, someone trying to sneak up. Frantically I searched the room and found it, a hand drawn map of the school, passageways included, by my mother. It said if I moved one of the lamps to the left a slide would open that would take me to a passage in the library. I ran to it and pressed it going flying to the library map clutched in my hand. I was safe. I looked around the secret room and saw the exit. I decided to stay for a while, there's no way my father knew about this passage. I sat down on a comfy chair and picked up a book from the floor. It was one of my mother's old CovOps reports from the year she met my dad. I fell asleep as I read the book.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews… I'm going to update this story every Tuesday I think so just so you know that there you go!... Also the whole story will be in the POV of Charlie**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A few hours later I woke with a start. I looked at my watch 6:00PM. I got up and pulled the secret book to let me out of the passage and into the library. I walked through the halls following my map until I reached the Great Hall, where dinner was. As I entered everyone looked up. My dad had a worried look on his face and when he saw me he went postal.

"CHARLOTTE MORGAN GOODE WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" he shouted. I flinched and he immediately looked sorry. I kept my cool though and acted like it didn't bother me.

"Hey. Chill Zachary. I feel asleep in a passageway.

"Told you Zach. Cammie used to do the same thing," said my grandma, a hint of pride in her voice.

"So, I guess this means I won?" I asked Joe

"I guess so. Zach your daughter beat you at your own game," Joe said.

"I'm just that Goode," I replied smirking. Everyone else groaned. I walked over to the table with all my friends and sat down for dinner, starving.

_2 weeks later_

We woke up to the sound of yelling. More specifically my father yelling.

"Rachel it's been two weeks and they haven't found her. I'm going in!" He yelled.

"Zach no, it is forbidden. She manipulates you too easily," My grandmother replies. We all jumped out of bed and ran into the common room where my grandmother and father were standing, on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other.

"Whose 'She'?" asked Alex. I murmured my agreement.

"Your other grandmother," my grandma replied with an icy tone. "Go on Zachary, tell them, or do you plan on lying to them again?"

"My mother, your grandmother, Cassandra Goode. She is the infamous leader of the Circle of Cavan, the terrorist organization who kidnapped your mother. They've been after your mother for years. We thought they had stopped after a while, the attacks calmed down and your mother was safe for a while. Recently we had started hearing chatter through our double agents, sleeper operatives with them. That's why we hadn't told you about this sooner. They were said to have found out about you two. They wanted all four of us. Your mother and I tried to fight them off but they took her. I was her only weakness ever. She never wanted to hurt me that badly, physically, no matter what happened, she was still my mother," my father said, his eyes were dark. "She was dead to me from the moment she went after your mother. But apparently," he said rounding on my grandmother, "she can manipulate me!"

"Zach you know it's always been true, its nothing against you," my grandmother replied, tone soft.

"That's it we are done!" I said. "Alex come on we're going for a walk and if any of you follow us we're gone. Us siblings have some things to discuss." Alex followed me out the door down the corridors and into the grand hall. I stood in front of the door that would lead us outside. I only ment for us to go to the P.E. Barn. We pushed the door open and walked outside. We could hear the thundering footsteps of everyone behind us, trying to stop us. We didn't even make it four feet before we had rags over our heads. I could hear the helicopter and felt my world fade to black. The last thing I heard was my fathers yell.

"Charlie, Alex!" he screamed. "I'll find you if it's the last thing I do." And I believed it.

**Hey guys, I hope you're liking the story so far… Please review! The more reviews I get the more I'll write and the faster I will update, I will continue to update every Tuesday though, just I will update more if I get a lot of reviews**

**Xox sailfast**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

We woke up in a cold gray room. Alex and I were both tied to chairs in the in different parts of the room. I looked up at him. He didn't realize I was awake yet. There was a tear going down the side of his face. That cant be possible though, I thought, Alex doesn't cry. The door burst open and a woman with red hair in a ponytail wearing dark wash skinny jeans, high-healed boots, and a tight gray shirt. I looked up at her eyes and instantly knew whom she was. She had the same intense dark eyes that my father and I shared. My grandmother.

"Charlotte, how nice to finally meat you," she said. "Or I hear they are calling you Charlie these days."

"Wish I could say the same," I snarled back. Before I knew what had happened she had crossed the room and her hand had struck my face leaving a dark red mark.

"Don't touch her!" Alex yelled. I shot him a look. It will only provoke her; my eyes begged him to stay silent.

"Oh and Alexander, you're finally awake. Good. Now we can all have a nice little family chat," She said, a happy look on her face. Neither of us replied to her. "See when your mother and father were sophomores they met. Zachy had always been my little boy. He didn't know she was our target yet. They were friends at first but then they fell in "like," a teenagers way too love. (Kind of like you and Grace Alex, or you and Nicholas Charlotte.) Once he returned home, he found out who our target was. It crushed him. He decided he was dragged around with me everywhere that summer as usual and decided to keep an eye on her, keep her safe. Zachy was now so-so on where his loyalties lied. He had never really liked my line of work but never wanted to disappoint mommy. He was starting to go over to your mother's side. There are no sides really, only power and those to weak to seek it (AN: JK Rowling owns that line, yes Voldemort said it.) Soon he was completely on their side. Rachel and Joe treated him like a son of their own even though they weren't married. Rachel was like a new mother to him and Joe a new father. Tough love, you're probably familiar with the concept, Zachary is a master at it," she droned on like this for hours telling us the details of her fight to get my mother and now her getting us. Soon Alex broke.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, "Stop talking about Dad like that he's a good guy. Sure he annoys mom on purpose some times but he would never hurt her."

"Aren't you listening you silly boy? He did everything to protect her," she replied sounding weary.

"Where is our mom?" I asked, cutting off the conversation before it could turn to her hitting us.

"We sent her back to your father. We now have his one weakness and I want to see my Zachy again," she replied and left the room. We heard 20 clicks and knew the door had been securely locked. I began to hear a buzzing in my ear and by looking at Alex I knew he heard it to. He shot me look saying don't speak just as a familiar voice began to speak in our minds. Suddenly what seamed like a live video popped up in my mind of everyone sitting there.

"We planted these com's units in their ears before they left. Connected to their minds. We should be able to hear their thoughts and they should be able to see what's going on here." I recognized John's voice.

"Good get them online," I heard many voices say. Everyone was there. My parents, the Patterson's, the Newman's and the Anderson's, Grandma, and Uncle Joe.

"_Hello?" _My own voice and Alex's voice reverberated through my mind.

"Charlie! Alex! Are you guys okay?" My mom asked in a serious tone.

"_If you count torture ok then yea,"_ Alex replied sarcastically.

"_Yea dad, you're mom's really cool…"_ I added sarcasm dripping from my voice as well.

"Zach calm down!" I heard my mom yell then I heard the sound of a scuffle. Grant, Sam, and Bex were fighting to hold him down as my mom was sitting on his chest trying to talk some sense into him. "Cam no," he said, pushing them all off of him except my mom who he set down gently. "She's not getting away with this again. She's not going to take them away from us." He looked awful, like he hadn't been sleeping.

"_Father. Chill. We're fine. Nick, I know you put a tracker in that necklace you gave me. Just activate that,_" I said trying to calm him down. Suddenly my dad rounded on him and they all grabbed him again my mom putting a hand on his chest as Macey started threatening him with a full body wax and making my mom go on a 1 month vacation with them, no boys allowed. Nick grinned sheepishly and handed a piece of evapopaper with a tracking code to Liz and Jonas so they could track us right away.

"We found them!" Liz shrieked.

"God that base," my dad complained. "Is she trying to make my life even more difficult?"

"Sorry Goode," Joe said, "You're sitting this one out." And slapped a napotine patch onto him. Sam, Grant, Nick, John, and Jonas all picked my dad up and chained him to a bed in the corner of the room. "This requires a professional extraction team. If Cassandra's torturing them we need to go fast."

"_Alex is exaggerating, she just hit me. Its not like she's actually torturing us_," I thought.

"That's all she used to start with when she was torturing Zach," my mom said, her voice hollow. The others looked surprised. I guess my dad didn't really tell his friends about his relationship with his mom, only my mom. "It's going to get worse, we'll probably be able to get you out before they get to the worst things."

"_What is worse?_" Alex asked.

"Lets just hope it doesn't get to that," she replied, she looked scared. My mom was never scared, she was fearless, or so I thought.

"You should be out by the end of the week. We cant risk communicating with you again but you should still be able to hear each other, good luck," My grandma said then the sound and video disappeared and me and Alex were looking at each other.

"_At least we'll be gone soon,"_ Alex said hopefully. If only that would be true.

**Hey guys, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

7 Days later Alex and I were more than ready to go. Cassandra (as I liked to call her in my head instead of calling her Grandmother like she asked) was getting worse and worse. My mother had been right. Soon she tried hurting the other one of us to give information but in each other's minds we were only telling each other not to speak. By the time it had been a week we were more than ready to be rescued by the evacuation team. Alex and I decided that after we got back we were going to stay at Gallagher for the rest of the summer and get ahead on work. We had apparently already finished a semester of work in the 2 weeks that we had been there because of our even more rigorous training schedule and we wanted to finish early with our friends. Plus we didn't think we would be able to be with our parents for a while. We felt like our whole lives had been lies, regardless of what our parents had told us.

We didn't know what to do about them though. We couldn't stay mad at them forever, regardless of what they had done. But did they really deserve our trust? And especially my dad, I mean he doesn't trust Nick and me so how can I trust him?

I was shook from my thoughts by Cassandra entering the room.

_ "Great" _Alex thought. "_Ready for day 9 of torture?"_

"_Bring it."_ I replied. This time as Cassandra entered the room, she didn't even speak, she just walked straight to Alex's chair and began asking me questions about our family and friends. Each time I refused to answer, Alex got a cut on his leg from a knife. After 7 cuts per leg, she switched to me, asking the same questions to Alex while she held the knife to my leg. Alex wouldn't answer either. I didn't even know if our parents would be furious at us, or proud.

"Okay," Cassandra said. "Charlotte, we are releasing you. Alexander you're staying."

"NO!" I shouted at once. "I'm not leaving here with out him."

"You will do as I say young lady!" she snarled as she kicked me in the stomach.

"_Charlie, go, I'll be fine_" Alex thought

"_No Alex I'm not leaving with out you, we promised to stick together!" _I retorted.

"I'll give you two some time to say your goodbyes. Tonight will be your last together," Cassandra said as she walked out of the room. For the next 10 hours I didn't know what to do with myself. I was empty. Alex and I couldn't separate. We had never been apart from each other for more than 3 weeks at a time.

At around 3 am, the vent opened and out popped Bex, Macey, Sam, and Grant. With one look at us telling us to keep our mouths shut, Bex and Grant went behind Alex and Macey and Sam went behind me and both girls twisted their engagement rings to reveal a laser that cut through our bindings. Sam and Grant picked up Alex and me, who couldn't walk, and brought us over to the vent. Macey and Bex climbed in first, lifted us in, and Sam and Grant climbed in next. They pushed us through the vents with a rope tied around us both and attached to them, like little kids on a leash. Once we reached a specific wall, Bex, who was in front, pushed it open and jumped down, Macey following. Grant pushed Alex out into Bex's waiting arms and then Sam did the same to Macey and me. Once they jumped down they took us from their wives and ran, all four of them to a waiting helicopter at the edge of the base pulling us onboard. Once we were inside the helicopter took off, bringing us with it as we were swiftly brought to safety. The last thing I remember before passing out from blood loss was Alex telling me he would never leave me.

**Hey guys! please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I woke up in my grandmother's office, everyone sitting around us looking as though they hadn't slept in days, eyes bleary like they had been crying.

"She's awake!" Shouted Nick, who was closest.

"Oh Charlie you're ok," said my mom as my dad and her rushed to give me a hug.

"What's going on where's Alex?" I asked, panic was rising inside me. My mom started crying and my dad pulled her into a hug, a lone tear running down his face.

"Charlie, Alex—well honey he –the helicopter—the door was open and he fell out. We canvassed the area and didn't find his body," my grandma said gently.

"NO, no, no," I said. "No Alex cant be dead he just cant. He promised he wouldn't leave me. He promised he'd be alright," I was saying but in my brain nothing was making since. Alex, my strong twin, my best friend, my rock. He couldn't be dead, not now, not when I needed him most. I was hysterical, I kept trying to get up but Nick was holding me down. Tears were pouring down my face and I felt the cool feeling of a napotine patch being put on my arm as I drifted into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again the only people in the room were my parents. My dad was crying. It was a strange sight; I had never seen him cry before. He had always been so strong. My mom was just sitting there, staring at a spot on the wall. It seemed as though she couldn't make since of it either.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I asked.

"Oh honey, how are you?" my mom asked. My dad instantly stopped crying, trying to control his emotions.

"What happened?" I said, not answering her question.

"I think that's what you should be telling us," my dad said. And so I began the story of ours, Alex and me. Our last days together. I told them what Cassandra had asked us, what she had done to us. I told them about Alex and me's conversations while we were there. How we had forced each other to keep ourselves going, not to give up. Throughout the whole story my mom was silent. She winced each time I told her what Cassandra had done to us. My father on the other hand, just looked angrier and angrier. Once I was finished my dad began to speak.

"Char, you should rest, you need sleep and your mother and I need to discuss some things," My dad said.

"OK. You guys will be here when I wake up right?" I asked

"Yes, we will," My mom answered.

I woke up to the sound of hushed voices. The room was dark, it was night time.

"Gallagher Girl you know as well as I do he could have survived that fall, they could have him," My father was angry.

"Zach, I want to believe that but I cant. I already lost my father, Abby, and now Alex. I think I would feel worse if they had him than if he was alive," My mom said. Nothing they were saying was making since to me. Alex couldn't be alive.

"How can you say that Cam!" my dad exclaimed. "I know she's bad but you know there's a chance we could get him back. No one can come back from the dead."

"Do you think I don't know that Zach," My mom sounded cold. She didn't want to have to say this. "Do you think I don't remember what it was like to loose my dad in the 6th grade Zach? Abby the day the kids were born?"

"Cam, I—" He started.

"No Zach. I need some time alone. I'm going into the passages. Don't come after me, stay with Charlie," She turned on her heal and stomped out of the room. I thought I saw the ghost of a tear in her eye as she left. My dad started shaking. Dry, helpless sobs were reverberating through his body. I knew how he felt, he just lost Alex, and now he can't loose my mom too. They wouldn't divorce though. They cant, they never will, for me. But they said, Alex could still be alive. My dad was still crying, and I was still tired, so I decided to sleep for a bit more, let him get it out.

2 hours later I awoke to my dad, angrier than I had ever seen him. Even angrier than when Alex and I threw a house party when they were on a business trip and they came home in the middle of it. He was just sitting there glaring at the wall. I decided not to disturb him and just replayed the earlier conversation between my parents in my head. It had sounded like they were saying Alex could be alive, but they were fighting over it. Then and there I made up my mind, I'm going after him and nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop me. Twins forever.

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter, I'm studying for exams and didn't have a long time to write. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next time I woke up, I was alone. I stood up stretched and walked out the door. Once I opened the door to what I thought was the hallway I was shocked. How had I not realized I wasn't in my grandmother's office anymore? But I wasn't back at the COC base either. I walked down this mysterious hallway and reached another door, passing through, I walked into a huge room. I knew what this place was from the pictures I had seen in my parents file. I was in the CIA, in the place where my parents went every day.

As I walked by people stopped talking and stared. I had barley made it 40 steps when a security guard rushed up to my side.

"Ms. Goode, the director is waiting for you." I arched an eyebrow and followed him but said nothing. We walked through he labyrinth of hallways until we reached a door with a golden plaque on it reading THE DIRECTOR. The security guard knocked, opened the door, pushed me through, and closed it behind me.

"Ah Ms. Goode, how are you?" the Director, or so I assumed he was, asked.

"Not great actually sir but thank you for asking," I started, lessons coming back to me. "How are you?"

"Well thank you." He replied shortly.

"Do my parents know I'm here?" I asked. "I don't think they would be able to stand loosing another child so soon."

"Actually, that is what we're here to talk about."

"Oh…" I said.

"I, that is, the Agency, have decided to split up your family and put you all into hiding. I know it is barley the end of June but you will not see your family again until GB starts in mid-September. You're parents are going on a deep cover mission and you will most likely not see them for longer actually. You will be going under cover as well actually, but your mission will be a bit different."

"I cant go on a mission already sir, I've barley been trained—" I started but he cut me off.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you Ms. Goode, you're a legend, Child of two of the Agency's top spies, one of the greatest legacy's born in quite some time. It really is a shame that your parents didn't tell you about your identity earlier, you could have been much better than you already are by now."

"Well, there's a lot A-Alex and I weren't told." I said quietly. "What is my mission?"

"Nicholas Patterson and yourself will be going on a mission infiltrating the Circle of Cavan. Here is your cover and your mission. Memorize it and place it in a burn bag in the CIT (Children in training) department on your way to concealment and disguises department." I opened the manila folder and stared down at my first mission, another new step in my new life.

**OPERATION HAWK**

**Operatives: Nicholas Patterson, Charlotte Goode**

**Nicholas Patterson:**

** Name: **Matthew Penn

** Birthday: **5/25/1996

** Appearance: **Light brown hair, blue eyes

** Personal Life: **boyfriend of Blake, used to being popular, doesn't like the answer "no" Excels in Covert Operations and P&E

**Charlotte Goode:**

** Name: **Blake Tallmadge (Tal-midge)

** Birthday: **7/31/1996

** Appearance: **blonde,

** Personal Life: **girlfriend of Matt, rich parents, acts like she doesn't care about anything, excels in Covert Operations and P&E

**Objectives: **Infiltrate the Circle of Cavan and attempt to rescue Alexander Goode (If he is still there). If Agent Goode is no longer in Circle of Cavan custody then stay as undercover agents.

I closed the file.

"Um… Sir, I was just wondering, are my parents okay with this?"

"Your parents are currently occupied and have no knowledge of this that I know of. It will stay this way am I understood?" I could tell my first impression of this man had been wrong. He was much more formidable when making a threat.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Good. Head to the concealment and disguises department where you should find Mr. Patterson and get your appearance changed. You leave in 15 days. You will have intensive extra training until then. We can't send you in unprepared after all, regardless of who your parents are." I gave him a curt nod then remembered something.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, but I might not answer," he said not looking up from his papers.

"Do you think that my brother is still alive?"

"There is a possibility," I knew I shouldn't hope at those words. "But Ms. Goode, you must not distract yourself from your mission. We are sending you and Mr. Patterson in as double agents in training. This is a long-term mission that is higher clearance that both of your parents do have the clearance to observe. They will be watching you Ms. Goode, you will be safe. Do not speak of this mission to anyone with out the clearance am I understood?" he stared me down until I finally broke.

"Yes sir," I sighed and headed for the door.

"And Ms. Goode?" I turned towards the sound of the Directors voice "Good Luck." With that I swished my caramel hair towards the door and walked out, head held high. I had done it, I was on my way to save Alex. As I walked down the hallways people stared, I smirked and noticed a couple people groan. Regardless of what my parents had done, I was their child and nothing was going to stop me from succeeding on my first mission. As I walked through the CIT division I casually dropped my cover into a burn bag and kept on going until I reached the door that lead to Concealment and Disguises. I pushed it open and came face to face with a very surprised Macey, a odd looking Nick (he looked both happy and worried), and two furious people who I unfortunately recognized as my parents. My dad looked as angry as he had the past few days except this time he kept throwing furious looks at Macey. On the other hand, I had never seen my mother this angry. Usually it was my father to do the yelling and punishing. Like the time Alex and I decided to run away and got lost when we were on vacation in Florence. My father had been furious but my mother had been mainly worried. It had taken him days to get back into a good mood. My heart panged. Alex. We might never have another adventure like that again. _No_ I thought to myself, _you're going to get in there and save Alex._ Well, judging by the looks on their faces I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't tell them what's going on. Too bad I'm a legacy; they'll never get anything out of me. Let the interrogation begin, I thought.

**Hey guys, sorry I just revised this. A reviewer brought some errors to my attention (thanks again****) and I fixed them and am reposting. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I walked into the room and just stood there hip cocked, arms crossed, waiting for someone to say something. Finally Macey answered my prayers and broke the awful silence.

"So Charlie, what do I need to do for you and Nicky today?" She said with out missing a beat. "I can't believe you guys are going on your first mission." she said as she ruffled Nick's hair. I knew Nick hated being called Nicky but I'm guessing he bared with it because he was leaving her for so long so soon.

"I need blonde with green eyes, Nick's light brown with blue eyes. The Director said we could design our own wardrobe so I thought I'd let you have fun with that and I don't know what Nick wants." I said, purposefully, not wanting my parents to interrupt. I wondered who would explode first, my mom or dad and I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

"Charlotte explain. Now." I had never seen my mom this angry. When she gets angry she doesn't yell, she gets really, really quiet. Scary quiet.

"Classified," I replied and sat down in one of the salon chairs so Macey could start dying my hair. Nick sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"We have the highest level of clearance, so we are allowed to know," my dad countered.

"You're 'some of the best spies we've every had,'" I said using quoties with my hands and lowering my voice to imitate the director. "You figure it out." My dad looked like he was about to break something but then he turned pale as a ghost.

"No. Charlotte you are going to go into his office right now and decline that mission," he said, voice steadily rising.

"Father, you know as well as I do that declining is not an option. Now please, I have a mission to get ready for." And with that I closed my eyes and leaned back so my caramel colored locks could be dyed blonde.

The whole time Macey was preparing Nick and I for the mission, I knew my parents were still in the room, waiting for us to be leaving. I was thinking the whole time, I needed an escape root incase my parents decided to bring me back 'home'. What I don't think they understand is that I've come to an agreement with myself. Ever since they lied, they're no longer my parents and their house is no longer my home. Its just a house that I stay in during holidays because I have no choice. If that song from our school play is right, then my home is where ever my friends are because that is where my heart is.

_AFTER THE TREATMENT_

The second I got out of my chair with my new look, I ran over to the clothing part of the huge room. Nick was hot on my tail. We didn't want our, or really, my, parents getting in our way. Macey walked up behind us and opened the door to the clothing trunks. She walked in and we followed her to the trunks farthest away from the door. I knew something was up with her as soon as we got into the way corner of the room where the lights were not the darkest as you would expect, but the brightest. There was a curtain that she pushed aside and I knew we were in trouble. These were Macey's favorite clothing trunks and this room, this was Macey's hide out.

"Here Nicky," Mace was over by the boy's side of the room pointing to a trunk. Nick walked over and pulled it to the edge of the curtain. Macey then walked over to the girls side and pointed to another trunk. "Charlie, this one's for you," Macey had that mischievous glint in her eyes that I knew so well from Ali and Nick. Whenever Ali wanted to take me shopping or force me into outfits she knew that I thought were a bit too well, Aliish. Or whenever Nick had something planned that he knew would cause a commotion, that glint appeared.

"Open them up so we can go through them," She said. Nick and I opened the trunks with the keys she tossed us and found compartments. You see, Macey ahs told me that I'm not as much of a clothing disaster as my mom—sorry, Agent C. Goode. For instance, I wear much "better" (to use the words of Ali and Macey) clothes than she did because I have had Macey training me from a young age. But this trunk, this was a bit further than I would have ever taken it. In the upper shelf were the basic spy necessities: coms units, cameras, passports, fake ID's, weapons, the usual and the same for both me and Nick. We both lifted them aside and placed them on the ground to find our clothes. There were wigs of all proportions, color contacts, a fat suit, and then, the clothes. There were clothes for all occasions. The dresses, shorts, and skirts, a bit shorter and the shirts a bit more low cut then I would usually go for but hey, its not like I'm actually being me on this mission.

Nick had just regular boy clothes. Honestly, it looked like Macey had just raided his closet and put all of that stuff in his trunk.

"Mace this is awesome!" I exclaimed after finding the dress I had wanted for a week or so but my father had said was way to short.

"Thanks kiddo, just don't tell your father I bought it for you," she said as she pulled a pair of stilettos from my trunk. "Wear it with these will you?"

"Definitely," I said.

"Ok, here are lists of all the clothes, when you can wear them, what you can wear them with, and for what occasions. Do not disobey that list, am I understood?" I knew she was trying to look playful, but I also knew that if I broke the rules, she would most likely throw a fit.

"Char, take some pictures when you and Nick end up wearing outfits F1 okay? I want to see the way you two look together. I still have the picture of Me, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Zach, and Cam from our first formal occasion together here somewhere," She walked over to the corkboard on the side of the wall and pulled down a picture of the 'rents.

"Was this from the year that you guys all met?" Nick asked, coming up behind me and resting his chin on my head.

"Yea," Macey replied looking wistful. "It took your dad weeks to get your mom, she just kept rejecting him. It was quite hilarious to watch actually."

"Do you think they'll ever get over it and just leave me alone?" I asked.

"Look Char, I would do anything to have had the relationship you had with your parents with my own parents. Your parents love you and did everything to protect you. If I were you I would have been just as upset but you don't want to loose them, especially in this business. Your mom's been crying for days. She wont even let Zach near her. She's locked herself in their room and the only thing he's done is sit on the floor against the door and try not to cry. Your grandpa on your mom's side went MIA when she was in 6th grade and your dad, well no one knows but Cammie what happened to his dad and for obvious reasons, he sort of stayed away from his mom. You guys, their friends, Rachel and Joe are really all they have. I know you're mad but you have to give them another chance. With this business, you never know if you're going to see anyone ever again once they leave for a mission. Just, think about it before you leave."

"Fine, I'll think about it," I replied and pulled my trunk behind me as I left the door. I walked right past my parents and back to the CIT department. I reached the door that had the words: AGENT CHARLOTTE GOODE engraved onto a golden plaque. Pushing it open, I sat down on the couch and knew I needed to think.

**Hey guys! i wont be able to update until thursday next week, sorry. please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions or ways that you'd like the story to go, either review or PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

As soon as the door to my new office closed and I had heard the automatic lock click I burst into tears. My life was literally falling apart. My parents basically hated me, Alex disappeared, and Nick has barley said a word to me since Alex disappeared. But I couldn't get Macey's words out of my head. The only one who could ever get through to my mom when she was upset was my dad and she didn't let him near her. My dad never cried when he knew anyone other than my mom was near and now, well if Macey knows then I'm sure the rest of the group's parents know.

My parents marriage was crumbling along with my family. No, I thought to myself, stay positive. My parents would be fine. They were spy's after all. Plus, there was a chance that Alex was alive at the base and that Nick and I could save him. No, WOULD save him. I was pushed out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Charlie it's Gracie and me, can we come in?" I heard the familiar voice of Ali through my door.

"Yea one sec let me get the door," I replied getting up and making sure I looked ok.

"Char, is that you?" Ali said.

"Yup it is me."

"Why'd you have to get your appearance changed… YOU GOT A MISSION!" Gracie shouted.

"Classified," I said grinning.

"Well moving on, we just got our offices too, right next to each other and I think there might possibly be vents that connect them," Gracie said sounding giddy.

"Of coarse you already know that," I shook my head as I said it.

"Well we, unlike you, haven't had to go through major appearance changes and so we've been here ALL DAY. Apparently we have to go to _work_ until school starts now. _Work_ as in a legit job. I get to help mom in costumes and disguises but I'm doing more of a extreme mission briefing part of it," Ali rants.

"What about you Gracie?" I asked.

"Going undercover as myself at gymnastics camp to undermine some plot for some stupid thing," she replied but I didn't miss the sad look in her eyes as she sunk onto my couch.

"I wish we could be there with you like we were supposed to," I said. "That's the worst part about this thing. We were all supposed to have one last fun summer together before we 'grew up' and now it's gone." I said sitting down next to her.

"What are they saying happened to Char and Me? I mean they're obviously going to miss two of their three best kids." Ali said jokingly.

"I think the director said something about you guys doing super super intense privates so you're still in training," she said.

"Good, don't want to have given up on that, everything else that's' been happening has been so bad," I said.

"Yea but things will get better," Gracie reassured me.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"GROUP HUG!" Ali shrieked.

_3 DAYS LATER_

The past 3 days my life seemed like it was on the tightest schedule of training ever. Nick and I had to meet so many new points for our training that we were working for 12 hours a day.

The director had told the truth about gymnastics even though it had just been a cover. I had been working on the skills to move up to level nine (but just on floor) because I needed to know how to do some of things for the COC expectations.

We ran 10 miles a day and were expected to do it in less than 45 minutes. Nick had to bench press 250 pounds 10 times, which is a big amount. The rest of the stuff was just stuff we had been doing in P&E like fighting skills and fighting work. Out of all the people who I fought, I couldn't beat Nick. I had beaten some of the top CIA spies (when I won they just muttered "gosh, another Goode, just like her father" which I couldn't decide if it was a compliment or an insult.

In 12 days we would be leaving for our mission and we were spending 5 of them in more language/cultures training. All of the people who were teaching us were COC double agents and so they knew what we had to do.

As more days passed we got more and more warnings as well as more experience. And as more days passed, I understood my parents decision even more. I now knew I couldn't leave them without saying goodbye and making up. In one of our history lessons it happened to be centered on the whole "Grandma Goode/Dad/Mom" fight/relationship thing. Now that I knew some of what my parents had been through, I agreed completely.

Finally the day before the mission I knew I was almost out of time. We had an hour for lunch and I had spoken to Macey the day before. My parents were meeting me in the CIT lunchroom so we could talk. I was hoping that with a more public place, my dad couldn't scream too much.

After we got out early at 11:45 I ran to the showers to quickly rinse off before I met my parents. I put on one of the outfits Macey had put in my office/room for me to wear to training/around work. It was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white silky tank top with ruffles going down the front, a black-cropped jacket, and a pair of black high-heals. My hair had a little cornrow/French braidish braid the bigger side of my part that ended in a short pony tail holder and cascaded down my back into the curls I had set there.

I pushed open the doors to the CIT lunchroom and picked a table in the far corner and sat down with my legs crossed, waiting for my parents to walk through the doors.

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I will update tomorrow night probably but then I wont be able to update for a month because of some things that I wont bore you with. Sorry for the delay but I'll try to make tomorrow's chapter really long.**


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER 11_

I only had to wait 5 minutes for my parents to get there. They walked in, both with a hard look on their faces but they were holding hands. I could tell they had been fighting. Their eyes scanned the room until they saw me in the corner. They sat down at the table and waited expectantly.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. But we need to talk about this. You were going to send us to GB anyway and I eventually would have gotten missions anyway. I know you think this is a bit early but if the _Director_ believes that I can do it than you should too. You're my parents. I want to be able to come to you after something happens at work like learning a new skill or something and not Macey like I have been since I found out. You guys need to understand that I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 15, practically an adult. I'm an official agent and I'm going on a mission to save Alex. I want you guys back as my parents. The parents you were before all _this_ came up. The not overprotective, fun loving people you were." With each word I had sounded more and more confident up till the finish when my voice got softer.

"I don't like the idea of you going in there Charlie. Of all the people here I know what it's like I watched it go on for years before I could stop it," my hopes started to drop with each word that my dad said. "But, I trust you to be safe. If there's a chance that you could get seriously hurt, I want you to get out. If you find Alex take him and get him out with you. Use the word that we taught you, to know that you would always be safe when you were little."

It flashed back to me. When we were younger our parents always said _Hey There Kid_ when they had someone else pick us up so we knew it was ok.

"Ok, I love you guys," they pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Be safe," my mother whispered. And with that, I walked out of the room and back to my office.

I had trouble falling asleep that night. I lay there for hours until I eventually just put a napotine patch on myself so I could sleep. I woke up when my internal alarm went off telling me to get ready.

Standing up and stretching, I walked over to my closet and took the outfit Macey had chosen for "departure day." I unzipped the garment bag to find white ripped jean shorts, a dark blue v-neck shirt, the usual picture of hair, and my thin-strapped rainbows. My jewelry for the day was in a bag attached to the hanger. There was a bundle of bracelets there that related to things in my cover. Then I put in the earrings that Macey had provided. I loved the oversized pearls followed by the small diamonds for my second holes. Then there was a blue-jeweled ring that if you twisted the jewel, it turned into a laser cutter, like my mom's engagement ring. There was also an oversized necklace with a regular sized one that was a heart shaped locket with a picture of "Matt" and I inside. The initials M&B were carved in. It was identical to the locket Nick had given me just with new initials. I guess Macey wanted me to keep that part of myself with me; the way I wore my jewelry.

I put it on and did my hair and makeup for the day, following the picture. Macey included a note at the bottom of the picture: _Hey Charlie, This will be the look for your makeup for the rest of the mission. Do your hair like I would. XX Mace. _

I put my toiletry bag and make up bag in the small bag attached to one of the suitcases that Macey had packed for this mission and dropped it all down the mission shoot in my office. Liz and Jonas invented this. You put your stuff in and it sends it through the building to the mission departure wing so you don't have to carry it.

I walked out the door of my office and locked it behind me, right on schedule. Nick walked up to me in his Departure Day clothes and we headed out to the Mission Departure wing of the CIA so we could leave for what would be the hardest part of our lives.

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long. I'll update again on Tuesday and go back to that schedule. Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story, please tell me them so I can try to incorporate them!**

**Here is a preview for Chapter 12:**

I walked into the room of the prisoner I was supposed to be "interviewing." There were two people sitting in this room.

There was a man, I couldn't tell his age, but his long dark brown hair was matted with blood in the corner of the room. I couldn't make out his face.

Then in the middle of the room there was a woman who I could tell had once been beautiful. Her porcelain doll skin had gashes in places and her hair had blood in it but you could still see the original blonde in it. She looked up as I entered the room and gave me a once over. Her face remained emotionless but as I looked at her I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked so familiar. I looked down at the file, seeing who these people were and what we wanted from them today. I saw the names on the sheet and froze on the inside.


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER 12_

The CIA agent who was undercover as a circle agent tied the blindfolds on us as soon as we arrived in North Carolina where the main circle base was. This was the same base that they had rescued me and almost Alex from. He had already explained to us that we weren't supposed to know where the base was until we had been initiated. We would soon be attempting to get passed the first big obstacle. "Meeting" Cassandra. I hoped that since she had known me for such a short period of time, that she wouldn't recognize me

We were led through doors and down hallways. The only thing that kept me going was Nick's steady breathing behind me. We went through one last door and were pushed into chairs. Our blindfolds were removed and Cassandra started to speak.

"Anthony here has told me you wish to work for the Circle of Cavan…" and then she droned on for 20 minutes about the Circle and our how our lives would be as 'double agents'. "Do you accept this?"

"Yes," we replied. I felt as though I was signing my life away. Even though I knew that once we found Alex that we would get out and they would find 'our' bodies and assume we were dead.

"Good," she said. "You will start by interrogating one of our more, difficult, prisoners so we can see what you can do. Blake you will be leading this and Matthew will be observing and helping Here is all of the information you need. Show her the pictures inside to loosen her up a bit. You will interview her daily until she tells you everything we want to know. Matthew, you will head your morning interrogations with the other person in that cell as Blake observes and helps. That information is in the folder as well. Depending on how you do, we have more prisoners that you can help us with. Go."

I walked into the room of the prisoner I was supposed to be "interviewing." There were two people sitting in this room.

There was a man, I couldn't tell his age, but his long dark brown hair was matted with blood in the corner of the room. I couldn't make out his face.

Then in the middle of the room there was a woman who I could tell had once been beautiful. Her porcelain doll skin had gashes in places and her hair had blood in it but you could still see the original beautiful dirty blonde in it. She looked up as I entered the room and gave me a once over. Her face remained emotionless but as I looked at her I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked so familiar. I looked down at the file, seeing who these people were and what we wanted from the woman today. I saw the names on the sheet and froze on the inside. It read:

**Occupants: Abigail Cameron, Alexander Goode Jr. **

Nick who was standing behind me peering over my shoulder put his mouth up to my ear.

"Don't say anything to or about Alex. Focus on your subject," he hissed.

"Matt do you know who Abigail Cameron is? Her name sounds so familiar. And why is Alex a Jr?" I hissed back.

"Later," he replied.

I nodded and looked at the woman in the center of the room. I opened the folder to get out the pictures, to hold them incase she wouldn't answer the questions. I stared at the pictures as I flipped through them. The first was a man I didn't recognize, chained to a wall and bleeding. My mom tied to a chair bloody and bruised. My dad on the floor of our house looking extremely beat up. The next one shook me up. It was me when Cassandra had been interrogating me. Whoever this person was, my family obviously meant something to her.

Suddenly Cassandra burst into the room causing me to look up sharply.

"I decided to show you two what to do with this one today," she stated. I silently offered her the pictures, which she then chose one and set down on the table in front of the prisoner.

_I think I'm going to call her Abby_ I decided mentally.

"Abigail, oh Abigail, you know, yesterday she asked where her 'Aunt Abby' was... she thinks you're dead," Cassandra snarled.

I looked down at the picture on the table in front of her that she was looking at and saw the picture of my mom. _My mom cant be her niece? _I thought. _My grandma didn't have any siblings, I would have met them for sure. _

Abby looked up at my grandmother with a snarl on her face.

"Bring me proof," she said. Her voice was scratchy. My grandmother chuckled and placed the picture of my dad on the table. "Really Cassandra, you would stoop low enough to do that to your own kid?" Cassandra struck her across the face with one hand as she placed the picture of the unknown man on the table. Abby's eyes widened a little bit at this one but then her mask hardened again. "Matt's still alive? I still want proof," she repeated. Then with the smirk I knew so well she lay down the final picture. The picture of me. Abby stiffened. "Leave the kids out of this Cassandra. They had nothing to do with any of this. What are you doing? Keeping them apart from each other and telling them that the others are dead? How element—" but she was cut off by Cassandra slapping her again.

"You know that Charlotte doesn't even know you exist? Alexander wouldn't but I decided, he needs to know how much his parents lied to him. How much they hated the children. How much—" I guess Alex couldn't handle it anymore.

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY PARENTS!" he screamed. Instantly Abby whipped her head around to him.

"Alex I told you to keep your mouth shut. Listen whey I tell you things," she said. She was mad.

"Blake, Matthew, escort Mr. Goode here to room 105. He will remain there until he can learn to control himself," Cassandra said, tossing us a key. I caught it with expert skill and walked over to Alex. I undid his bindings and Nick came over to hold the chain connected to his handcuffs behind his back so he wouldn't escape.

As soon as we entered his new room and strapped him back to the chair I took a piece of evaporating paper out of my pocket that had the words _Its Charlie and Nick _scribbled by me on it and underneath those words the word: _Hey there kid_ in my dad's handwriting. I then placed this on the table in front of him.

"Behave," I tapped the table in Morse code at him. "We'll get you out as soon as we can."

"I'm not leaving with out Abby or Grandpa Matt though," he tapped back on his handcuffs.

"I'll see what I can do," I replied still tapping. "I'm going to need to make it look like we beat you up a bit before we bring you back."

"I know, and its okay," he commented. Nick who had been listening to our conversation tapped in his own response.

"I'll do it so you don't have to Charlie," He gave me a look of concern. I smiled a thank you at him and he raised his hand and slapped Alex as hard as he could. We then picked up the chair he was in instead of untying him and dragged him back to the cell where Abby was waiting, Cassandra was gone.

"Tell her in Morse once we leave," I tapped. Alex just nodded. "Behave next time brat," I continued out loud while smirking. Nick jabbed his elbow into my stomach hard.

"Don't smirk you'll blow your cover. It looks just like Zach's she'll be able to tell," he tapped furiously at me. Abby's head snapped up at our conversation in Morse code and stared at me with wondering eyes.

**Hey everyone sorry I've been so long. There really is no excuse so I'm not going to bother putting one. I'll upload every day until im out of chapters but I would love your guyses ideas and input. I have up to chapter 15 finished and they're all really long so yea. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER 13_

"Charlie? You're not prison, that lying jerk," she tapped. And our reunion went on like that and we soon had a plan for escape. Once a month the prisoners get showers. That day happened to be 3 days from now. Our grandpa, Alex, Aunt Abby, and the only other prisoner on that base would get an outing. As the newbie's, Nick and I would have to take them to the nearest hostel to shower, Cassandra putting her trust in us. Once we got back to our rooms in the base Nick and I would contact Sam and Grant, our mission supervisors who would then meet us at said hostel and rescue us all. Soon the next watch group came in for their shift so Nick and I had to leave.

Sitting on the pillows of the twin beds in our room were two envelopes addressed to us individually. Mine read:

_**Dear Ms. Tallmadge,**_

_** Tonight we are having our annual ball; please join us at 7:00 in the Main hall. The dress is black tie. Attendance is mandatory.**_

_** -Cassandra Goode**_

"Well, I guess we get to wear outfits F1," Nick said.

"Oh my gosh I have to start getting ready we only have 3 hours!" I exclaimed as Nick chuckled. I pulled the room divider out separating beds, bathrooms, closets, dressers, TV's and everything. I ran into my bathroom and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. When I got out I brushed my teeth, and blow-dried my hair. Then I walked over to my closet and pulled out the garment bag labeled F1.

When I unzipped it I gasped. It was the Hervé Léger's 'Riptide Dress' and hanging in the jewelry was a super pretty silver necklace with crystals and an enormous silver bracelet with bigger crystals. Macey had found my dream dress. (**AN/** to see this dress look it up on )

I slipped it on and followed the hair picture to be loose ringlets braided and pinned into an elegant, loose bun at the back of my head. I did smoky eye make up and light pink lip-gloss. Then I slipped on my spiky black heals and was finally ready with 5 minutes to spare.

"Ready Blake?" Nick called.

"Yea Matt, come in," I replied. Nick pushed the temporary barrier down and froze jaw down.

"You look beautiful," he said, still staring. Nick was wearing a tuxedo and he looked HOT.

"Thank you," I said giggling. "I promised your mom we would take a picture of us in these outfits and send it to her." I picked up my camera and set it on my dresser with a 5 second timer and it would take 4 pictures.

The first was just of us smiling at the camera. CLICK. Then Nick started tickling my stomach and I started laughing. CLICK. Then he leaned in to kiss me. CLICK. And finally our lips met. CLICK. Even after the camera took the last picture he kept kissing me.

"Matt come on we have to go to the ball," I said.

"Fine," he replied offering me his arm.

"One second let me quickly send these to your mom," I said. I turned to my laptop and put in the memory card. The photos quickly uploaded into the email I had open and I sent them off to the fake email Macey had created for this purpose.

"Lets go," I said pulling him out of the room. We had 1 minute to get there and so we walked as fast as we could to the main hall of the base.

**Hey guys, as promised, the next chapter. Please review because i could really use some input on the story**


	14. Chapter 14

_CHAPTER 14_

Finally it was the day of the escape. The ball had gone off with out a hitch and Sam and Grant were set to meet us at the hostel. Cassandra pulled Matt and I into her office that morning to discuss 'shower day.'

Nick and I went to Alex and Abby's cell to take them out to the Suburban that we would be driving (even though we were underage, we had our licenses) to the hostel, locked the doors and went back for my Grandfather who I had never met and the other man who all Abby told us was the name Alex for him as well (we called him Big Alex). Nick climbed into the front seat and I climbed in back to 'watch the prisoners.' As soon as we pulled away I started to untie them all as Abby explained our plan to Grandpa Matthew and Big Alex.

We pulled up to the hostel and I saw the waiting black suburban that I knew was driven by Sam and Grant. Abby, Alex, Grandpa Matt, and Big Alex hopped out and pushed them into the other car. Nick was the last out of our car and didn't get out before setting a 2-minute timer for a bomb to blow it up. We sped off to the private airstrip and boarded the CIA plane. For the first time Grant and Sam got a good look at the prisoners and realized they didn't know Big Alex and Grandpa Matt.

"Charlie, who are they?" Grant asked.

"Matt Morgan," my grandpa said sticking out his hand for Grant and Sam to shake.

"I'm—" Big Alex started but Abby cut him off.

"Lets just call him Alex for now okay?" She glared at everyone in turn. It seemed that the only people who knew who he really was were my grandpa and Abby.

The rest of the plane ride to Langley passed very normally. It was just small talk except for Alex and I who were acting as though we hadn't seen each other for years. The adults were in the back room of the plane talking in whispers.

"Either of you know what's going on?" Alex asked.

"We are about as clued in as you are," Nick replied.

And with that, we were just laid down on the floor of the plane and stared at the roof. And finally, we landed.

My parents, Macey, Bex, Liz, and Jonas, my grandma and Uncle Joe were all waiting for us inside the building. As we walked in every single one of them froze. I don't know if it was our entourage or if it was how beat up all the prisoners were or what but waited expectantly for someone to break the silence.

"Can someone PLEASE tell us what is going on?" Nick said.

"How about I start?" Abby said. "Hey Cam, Rach, Joe, Zachary, Mace, Bex, Liz, Jonas, its been a while." She had an eyebrow cocked. "Now, you all know Alex," she gestured to my brother. "And Cam, Joe, Rach, you all know Matt," and then she pointed to Big Alex. "Zachary, Rach, Joe, you guys know Alex Goode," she finished.

"Daddy?" my mom said and rushed foreword to give him a hug, closely followed by my grandma. My mom then pushed her way out of the hug and into my aunts arms. Then she stepped back to hug Alex and Uncle Joe gave Abby a huge hug. I guess that is how he is our uncle.

While this was all happening Alex Sr. as I will now call him was staring at the people who hadn't moved. He walked up to the crowd of parents, which included: my dad, Macey, Sam, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Liz. Alex, Nick, and I followed

"You look all about the age my son would be now. Do you know Zach Goode?" As he said this I felt something being dumped over my head.

"MACEY!" I screeched, I was now soaked.

"What now your hair is back to normal," she smiled and gave us all hugs.

"Uh… well, um…" my dad stuttered. Grant clapped my dad on his back.

"Zach Goode? He's right here, and those two lovely kids right there, they are your grandchildren, and dirty blonde chick over by Solomon, Abby, Matt, and Rachel, that's his wife." Grant looked very proud of himself.

"Zach? You look so different… I know its been 24 years and everything but…" Alex Sr. said. My dad just walked slowly up to him and hugged him. He was clinging on to his father's shirt and his father was hugging him just as tightly. "Alex, Charlie, you two are my grandchildren?"

"Apparently," I said. I was not happy. They had lied to me AGAIN. They didn't tell us that their parents and my mother's aunt had gone MIA. That they were spies. That they EXISTED.

"Charlie, Alex, come here," Bex said. We followed her out of the room and behind us trailed Grant, Sam, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and Nick. "Look guys, I know that the past month has been… difficult on you and that a lot of new things have come into your lives. However," she was staring straight at me, "that does not give you the right to disrespect your parents and the rest of your family like that. Your grandfathers and your great aunt have been MIA for a very long time and your parents are going to be very preoccupied for the next week or two and then you'll be off to GB for the new school year. I don't want to have this talk with you again."

"You guys might want to get out of the house in the next few weeks and if you need something to do, I really need to go shopping." Macey said. "Plus any excuse to make your dad upset by spending his money and getting you clothes he would never approve of makes me happy."

"Did you get the pictures of us in F1?" I asked, smiling.

"YES. Oh my gosh you looked gorgeous! I have the pictures on me, I think I'm going to go show them to your dad to annoy him." She said as she rushed out of the room.

It didn't take long to hear my dad start yelling at Macey for buying that dress for me and then yelling about how he was going to kill Nick for touching his daughter. It also didn't take long for Macey to tell my dad that she had charged the bill to his credit card. And then he started yelling.

Oh typical days…

**Hey guys. Some of you have pm'd me saying you want to talk to me. If you want to say/ask something just pm me that because I don't really like replying to those… please review! Also the thingy is spazzing so sorry if this doesn't look normal**


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPTER 15_

Two weeks had passed since our return from our mission. Alex and I had been sleeping in our offices because we didn't want to go home. We had even ensured that only very specific adults were allowed in the CIT wing. That basically included the Director, the maintenance staff, and the kitchen staff.

As we were leaving for GB next week, we granted Macey permission to come in so she could help us design our dorm rooms and so she could pack us clothes for when we weren't required to be in uniform. She was very excited to decorate our dorm rooms with the new virtual room arranger that Liz had created for floor plans during missions. After decorating our dorm rooms she made sure it was all shipped to GB and arranged in the proper order.

"Do you guys want to do lunch?" she asked.

We all replied with some form of okay and we headed off.

"Look, I'm going to cut to the chase here since I'm sure you two have been informed of what's going on in the real world by these 6," Macey said looking at Alex and me. "So let me tell you something that they do not know. Your parents are going to be doing a series of guest lectures. Also, Joe is missing the first few weeks of school to spend time with Abby, and they will be co-teaching Covert Operations. Not only is that class being taken over, but they all are. The teachers are getting breaks in specific classes because they have classified things to do. Bex and Grant are doing P&E, Jonas and Liz, sciences and math's, Sam's doing COW and I'm doing C&A. I know that you guys know all of us outside of school, however you are going to need to treat us like teachers because trust me, the others wont hesitate from giving you detentions."

"I'm not sitting through their class," I said.

"Neither," added Alex.

"Look you don't have a choice—" Macey started.

"I'm sorry Mace, but I think it's time for you to go," I said getting up. "Nick, Ali?"

"Sorry Mom," they said and took her by each arm and escorted her out of the wing.

"John?" I asked.

"She's already off of the list," he said

"Thanks," said Alex.

What had our lives come too? As much as I hated to admit it I missed my parents, but I just couldn't bring it upon myself to forgive them. I know that they did it to protect us and whatever I just wish that they had told us everything from the start. I could tell Alex was lost too, he had always wanted to be just like my father but now, his hero, seemed dead to him.

ONE WEEK LATER

The CIA had arranged limos to take the 6 of us to school today. I was nervous, I'll admit that. Not only were we starting a new school but we had to see our parents again. Our rooms were already designed. They were perfect to the last touch. Our closets were full of clothes, vanity's full of make up but still, something was missing. As we pulled into GB and got out of the limo's, I still couldn't peg it. I flipped my renewed caramel locks over my shoulder as I got out of the car. Ali and Gracie stood on either side of me.

"This is it guys," Gracie said. "This is the moment we've looked forward to for so long. We're finally at boarding school!"

"Hahah let's go check out our room," Ali said. It's not like we hadn't liked our parents before, they had just always been gone and when they were home they were so uptight we had to sneak out like every night.

The three of us walked into the grand hallway and picked up our nametags at the table sitting there. I could tell that the school was in code red because a lot of spy stuff was missing. As we walked up the hall to our room I saw new faces everywhere, new people to know, a new life.

On the door to our room there was a note. It read

_Hello Girls,_

_ Because of your advanced work this summer, you will be required to take placement tests tomorrow morning starting at 8:00 AM. There will be no need to study, you have been utilizing your skills all summer_

_ Headmistress Morgan_

Well, this should be fun.

**Hey guys! so i have a bit of the next chapter done but i could really use some ideas/inspiration. please please review/pm me with ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
